my_own_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Hayden Turner (Earth-3)
"Want some advice? Don't do anything stupid and I won't either. Got it?" :-Hayden to Sophia, Afterparty Hayden Butler is a 17 year old student who attends Vagos High School. Somehow, Hayden knows about, seemingly, every mutant at her school, which she usually uses to blackmail them to work for her. The reason for what she does is still unknown. Personality Hayden is shown as someone completely emotionless, as well as ruthless, something she has shown multiple times when blackmailing mutants to kill. She also seems to have no morals or principles, as she is willing to do anything to get what she wants, including the sacrifice of innocent civilians. Hayden is seen as arrogant and stubborn as well. Her immoral nature is something that leads others to believe she's at the brink of insanity. Powers and Abilities Divided Mind Hayden suffers from dissociative identity disorder, having two completely different personalities in the same body, even though only one, the assassin persona, has access to this character's superhuman powers, which are the following: *'Secret Perception': Hayden's most used power, which allows her to discover her opponent's deepest secrets and use them for her benefit, usually to manipulate mutants to kill for her. *'Power Detection': Hayden is able to sense other mutants and gain detailed information about their abilities, including what they are, their quality and level of power. Still, this ability doesn't detect superhuman powers only, it also shows Hayden her opponent's natural skills, like knowledge or physical strength. *'Weakness Detection': Not only can she discover other people's powers and skills, but she can also see their weaknesses. This power doesn't include only people, she can see the weakness of any object and even things like relationships, societies and organizations. *'Accelerated Learning': Hayden is able to learn anything much faster than any normal human. This ability has allowed her to master a basic degree of hand-to-hand combat in less than a week and it also allowed her to become incredibly proficient with various types of weapons, including guns. *'Survival Instinct': Hayden's assassin persona is capable of doing anything necessary to survive, including sacrificing others if it means she doesn't get harmed in the process. This also allows her to kill mercilessly. *'Telepathic Immunity': Hayden is immune to mental intrusion thanks to her multiple personality problem, which has protected her from having her mind erased by Caroline Ward. Skills *'Skilled Hand-to hand Combatant': Hayden received basic combat training from Oliver during her time with Prime Industries, being capable of defeating enemies twice her size. *'Skilled Weapon User': Hayden is very skilled with various types of weapons, including: Swords, staffs, explosives and every kind of gun, with which she has shown an amazing accuracy. *'Skilled Interrogator': Hayden has shown to be able to extract information from others easily, even without the use of her powers. Her methods have included blackmail, intimidation and even torture. *'Expert at Disappearing': Hayden has proved to be highly skilled at disappearing without leaving any trace, being almost impossible to track down. Weaknesses *Hayden suffers from dissociative identity disorder, a mental illness also known as multiple personality disorder. Although her assassin persona is the one who is currently in full control, sometimes, her innocent personality emerges and takes over for a few minutes, if not just seconds. This innocent persona is incapable of using her superhuman abilities or remembering what the other "her" has done while in control, making her believe she's going insane. This makes Hayden mentally unstable and unpredictable. Augmented Power When Hayden's powers are augmented, she becomes capable of not only seeing a person's powers and abilities but also to copy them. Her powers become very similar to those of Skyler, only she doesn't need to touch others to absorb their abilities. Early Life Hayden's past is still a mystery. Season 1 An Invitation To My Personal Disaster Hayden appears for the first time at Sophia's party. She goes to talk with her, telling her that she doesn't believe Sophia's victory was fair due to her special abilities, making Sophia panic. Afterwards, Sophia and Johanna have a chat, which Claire eavesdrops, to decide what to do about Hayden. Johanna suggests they should kill her but Sophia refuses, saying she wants to talk to her first. Afterparty In the day after the party, Claire and Paige inform Nathan about Hayden and her knowledge about Sophia's abilities, which leaves him nervous. She later appears in the middle of a History class, not even bothering to give an excuse to her teacher. After class, Sophia confronts Hayden, asking her why she's threatening her if she never did anything to her. For a moment, Hayden seems to not even know what she's talking about, but soon gets back to her normal self when Sophia grabs her arm, telling her "Don't do anything stupid and I won't either". She appears once again in the end of the episode, blackmailing Hunter, a mutant, to kill Skyler and Nathan. Killed/Injured Victims *'Sophia Jensen': Although she didn't harm Sophia physically, Hayden has threatened to expose her as a mutant in the episode An Invitation To My Personal Disaster ''and has been torturing her psychologically ever since. *'Hunter Ross: Another victim of Hayden's threats, Hunter was blackmailed to kill Skyler and Nathan, but failed. Still, Hayden didn't seem to care much about it, saying that he has served his purpose. *Jenna: Jenna was also blackmailed by Hayden, this time to kill Sophia. Jenna really does cut Sophia's throat but manages to survive thanks to her water body ability. *'''Many other mutant students: Hayden has many threats ready for possibly every student at school and is not afraid to use it against them if necessary. *'Nathan Emmerson': Hayden once sent Hunter to kill him but failed. He is also victim of Hayden's threat of exposure. *'Caroline Ward': Hunter was blackmailed by Hayden to kill Skyler and Nathan, but with Caroline and Haley's presence, they were attacked as well. She also suffers from constant threats from Hayden about being exposed as a mutant. *'Skyler Michaelson': Hayden sent Hunter to kill Skyler and Nathan once, Hunter failed and they both survived. She is also victim of Hayden's threat of exposure. *'Haley Brooks': Hayden once sent Hunter to kill Nathan and Skyler, but with Haley and Caroline's presence in the moment of the attacked they were victims as well. Haley is also a victim from Hayden's threat of exposure. *'Claire Davis': When Jenna was blackmailed to kill Sophia, Claire was present and tried to save Sophia, becoming involved. She is victim of Hayden's threat of exposure. *'Paige Millers': Although Paige was never directly attacked by Hayden, she is still a victim of her threats to expose her and her friends as mutants. Relationships TBA Appearances Season 1 *An Invitation To My Personal Disaster *Afterparty Trivia/Notes *Hayden has two different personalities: the assassin persona and the innocent persona. * Hayden was designated as a "High Threat" by Prime Industries' Project Artemis. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supportive Characters Category:Teen Mutants Category:Earth-3 Category:Student Category:Living Characters Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Multiple Personalities Category:High Threats Category:Villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Teen Mutants Characters